Messenger
by Sonicgurl12345
Summary: Marceline's dad sent her on a mission to Aaa to deliver a black box to Hunsine, Marshall Lee's mom from Aaa's Nightosphere. What's in the box is unknown, and only Hunsine can open it. But Marceline doesn't like playing messenger girl and the trip might not go so smoothly.
1. No One Steals from the Vampire Queen

"Oh, if it isn't Marceline,"

"What do you want, dad." Marceline crossed her arms.

"Well, I need you do do me a favor. I want you to take this to Aaa's Nightosphere. I would do it myself, but..."

"Aaa? Dad, what is this!?" Marceline took the black box her father handed her.

"Here, these are the instructions on how to get there. Follow them very carefully." Hunson handed Marceline a piece of paper with written instructions on them.

"Alright dad..." Marceline skimmed through the instructions. "But why do I have to do it?"

"You're the only one who could go there without DYING, Marceline." Her father chuckled.

"Fair enough... I guess I could use something to do."

"I want you to leave as soon as possible, Marceline."

"Got it. Bye dad." Marceline said as she opened the portal out of the Nightosphere.

"Bye Marceline," Her dad turned away as she flew out of the portal.

Marceline sighed when she reached the surface. Her dad's business stuff usually was boring. She didn't get why he couldn't go himself. She read over the fist instructions. _"Find the mountains near your cave. There will be a tunnel nearby. This is the pathway to Aaa." _

Marceline was in her cave, so she just decided to get dressed for the sun. She put on a red tank top, high rise jeand and some brown boots with red tassles. For protection she put on a large yellow sunhat with a red band and some yellow gloves that went 3/4 up her arms. Since this was a serious mission, Marceline grabbed her bass axe and strapped it to her back. She smirked. "Here we go."

She strolled out of her cave, feeling quite commando-spy like, and flew upwards to examine the mountain skape behind it. About 200 yards away was another cave, so she assumed this was it. She looked around to make sure no one was watching her. Although her dad had not mentioned it, Marceline knew anything having to do with him and the Nightosphere was top-secret biz. She turned herself invisible as a precaution and floated towards the tunnel. She entered it without thought, wanting as little time in the sun as possible. She looked around, suddenly feeling slightly intimidated. She had never been to Aaa before... She thought it was just Simon's fanfiction, not that it was an actual place! And her fater was just sending her to the unknown... Maybe she should get someone to come with her...

"No Marceline, quit being a wimp." Marceline thought to herself. She proceeded through the cave at a steady pace, not looking back. She stopped to rest a bit, and sat down on a nearby rock. She looked at the box. "I wonder what's in this thing." She said aloud. "I'm sure my dad won't mind TOO much if I open it, right?"

Marcrceling turned the box over, examining all sides in search of a way to open it. After failing, she looked over the directions frustrated. She found there were no insructions on how to open it, just a section that mentioned that only Hunsine would be able to do it. Marceline floated off, quicker this time. She swerved through the tunnel, avoiding obstacles until she saw light.

"I never thought I would be so happy to see sunlight." Marceline stated as she embraced it's warmth. She looked around. Aaa was pretty much a mirror image of Ooo. Marceline checked the instructions on how to open the portal to this Nightosphere. She was aggravated by what they said.

_"Look for someone named Marshall Lee. He is Hunsine's son, he can escort you to the Nightosphere." _

"ESCORT? Really dad!" Marceline exclaimed. "I don't need an escort..." She mumbled as she floated off. She wasn't sure where this Marshall dude would be, so she decided she would just ask around until she found him. Or even, ask for someone who could open a portal for her. All she saw was grassland until she came across a very familiar landscape. Bright colours and sugar coated trees. Marceline licked her lips mischeviously.

"Candy Kingdom..." Marceline said slyly. Her stomach growled as she examined Aaa's Candy Kingdom. She picked some red gumdrops off of a bush and drank the red from them, before tossing them off. She was curious as to who ruled the sugary Candy Kingdom. She floated down to the ground and walked for a bit, in an effort to make herself look more normal. She walked casually past the gates into the actual Kingdom area where the citizens lived. She heard whispering throughout the town from citizens.

"Who is that?"

"Is that Marshall?"

"Is she a vampire?"

"She's quite pale..."

Marceline rolled her eyes. She strolled up to the castle guards.

"Sorry Marshall, Prince Gumball has not requested your- oh." They said after realizing she was a girl, not Marshall Lee. She didn't look too intimidating or harmful, so they let her pass. "My apologies ma'am. We seem to have mistaken you for someone else."

Marceline entered the catsle. "Don't sweat it."

Marceline was slightly confused and yet amazed at how all the castle staff were the same ones from Ooo, they just looked like different genders. She decided to asked one where the royals were.

"Excuse me," Marceline tapped a peppermint candy on the shoulder. "Where is the... uh... royalty?"

"Oh, you mean Prince Gumball?"

"...Yeah, him." Marceline said slightly unsure. She didn't know who she was looking for, but whoever this 'Prince Gumball' was, he would have to do.

"Oh, right this way." The peppermint staff member motioned for Marceline to follow so Marceline walked behind her. She was led down into a laboratory, where a pink male was putting together some test tubes and materials to set up for potion making.

"Prince Gummbal," the peppermint called to him.

"Yes?" The Prince looked up from his work.

"I have a girl here who would like to see you."

"Send her in Peppermint Maid."

Peppermint maid motioned for Marceline to go inside, so Marcline awkwardly walked in. "Thanks, uh-"

Peppermint Maid closed the door leaving Marceline alone with Prince Gumball. She looked around the room awkwardly. "Uh... Hi."

"What do you need?" Prince Gumball asked, smiling.

"Uh, do you know how to get to the Nightosphere?"

"That's something you'd want to ask Marshall Lee, no guarantee he would help you, but..."

Marceline sighed. She had no idea how to find this 'Marshall Lee' dude. "Do you know where he is, by chance?"

"Well, I could take you, Miss... um..."

"Marceline,"

"Marceline. I'm Prince Gumball. Shall we go then?"

"Yeah, thanks..." Marceline followed him out of the room. She examined th portraits on the wall as they walked out of the castle. Prince Gumball whistled quite loudly and a tall black creature similar to Lady rainicorn appeared.

"This is Lord Monochromicorn," Prince Gumball said. He helped Marceline onto his back before getting on himself. "Okay, we're going to Marshall Lee's..." Prince Gumball instructed. Lord Monochromicorn huffed and flew into the air. They flew back towards the mountains and under a bridge into a cave. Lord Monochromicorn landed in front of a house, before depositing Marceline and Gumball. Prince Gumball walked up to the door and knocked.

"..."

"MARSHALL LEE OPEN UP!" Prince Gumball shouted knocking again. The door flung open to reveal a large bat-creature. It pounced on Prince Gumball and Marceline barely made it out of the way and was in brief shock before she recognized what that was.

SHE could transform into a bat creature.

The bat creature pinned Prince Gumball on the ground. "What do YOU want, Gumbutt?"

Prince Gumball was about to speak but Marceline cut him off. "Is this REALLY what this 'Marshall Lee' is supposed to look like?" She laughed.

Marshall hissed and flew up to her. He was inches away from her, but Marceline just smirked. "You can't scare me," she chuckled.

Marshall noticed her fangs. He flicked her hat off before transforming into a vampire with messy black hair and a red plaid shirt. Marceline looked quite annoyed by this. "What the stuff, man?"

Marshall laughed mischeviously and floated up into the air. He grabbed her hat and flew to the top of the cave.

"Hey! Give that back!" Marceline shouted.

"Marshall Lee that is incredibly rude!" Prince Gumball stated, sounding irritated.

Marceline reached for her bass axe, but Prince Gumball flew past her on Lord Monochromicorn. Marceline watced as he flew up and reached for her hat. Marshall was laughing and taunting him. Prince Gumball continued to reach for it.

"Hahaha, going to save your girlfriend Gumbutt?"

"Shut up!"

Marshall lured Gumball closer and closer to falling until...

"NO!" Marceline shouted. She flew up and caught Prince Gumball under the arms. "What the math dude!? You could've killed him!"

"Who says I wasn't trying?"

"Marceline?" Prince Gumball said as she put him down. Marcline pulled out her bass axe and threw it full force at Marshall. It came inches from his face before wedging itself into the ceiling. Marshall stopped laughing.

"What the-!" Marceline tackled him to the ground. She made sure the impact wasn't too harsh but hard enough to knock some sense into him.

"No one," Marceline flared her fangs and hissed aggressively. "STEALS FROM THE VAMPIRE QUEEN!"

Marshall looked shocked for a second before he flipped her over so he was on top. "I'm a vampire too, smart one."

Marceline glared at him until she saw her axe falling straight for his head. She threw him to the side so both him and her were on their sides on the ground. The bass axe plunged into the ground a few seconds after.

"Whoa..." Marshall said.

Marceline got up and fixed her hair. She yanked her bass axe from the rock and strapped it to her back again before placing her hand in front of Marshall. "Now hand it over."

Marshall got up and refused to make eye contact. He handed it over in defeat and Marceline sighed as she put it back on her head. She smirked at Marshall before turning to Prince Gumball. "Thank you for the ride Prince Gumball,"

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome." He replied blinking in shock. "I'll... see you some other time."

"See you around." Marceline waived breifly as he got on Lord Monochromicorn and flew off.

"You can really put up a fight vampire." Marshall said while rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'm Marceline." She held out her hand to him. Marshall looked at it suspiciously.

"I'm Marshall Lee," He smirked as he took her hand. He was going to take control this time as he yanked her close and put his other arm on the small of her back. "The Vampire King."

Marceline pulled away from him. "Anyways, I need you to take to the Nightosphere."

Wow... Y'know, I probably should have considered splitting this into 2 chapters or something, but while it seems like a lot happened, this is only the BEGINNING. I'm not sure what Marshall's mom is named, so I just called her Hunsine. Also, I apologize if there are any mistakes anywhere. I do appreciate critiques and all that jazz, so feel free to point stuff out. Anyways, this is obviously AU, and I wouldn't doubt it being OOC. So Uh, yeah.

Next Chapter will be up soon. ;P


	2. Groceries

"No." Marshal said simply, floating past her into his house.

Marceline stood there dumfounded for a moment, before rushing after him. "WHAT!?"

"I'm not going to the Nightosphere."

Marceline sighed, aggravated. "Fine. Open the portal for me then, and I'll go in there by myself and probably die and give this to Hunsine." Marceline held up the black box.

Marshal had a temporary staredown with her. "I'm not going to let you die. My mom will eat you."

"She should be expecting me."

"She'll eat you."

Marceline huffed. "Well, I'm not leaving until you let me into the Nightosphere. I had to come all the way from Ooo, find the Candy Kingdom, get Prince Gumball to help me get here, and find you, get in a fight..." Marceline trailed of for a moment. "For nothing!"

"Pretty much."

Without another word Marceline stocked past him. She grabbed some white chalk, and drew a phil face on the wall. She splashed milk she had taken from Marshall's fridge and waited.

And waited.

Marceline threw herself to the ground in frustration. "AUGH!" She glared daggers at Marshall Lee. "UGH. You're a real dick you know that?"

Marshall chuckled. "Because drawing a face using MY chalk, on MY wall, splashing it with MY milk, had no effect but making a mess YOU have to clean?"

"Mmrghmmph." Marceline muttered some indestinguishable words before grabbing a towel. She picked the nicest, most expensive looking one and wiped the chalk and milk off the floor and wall. She then proceeded to throw it in Marshall's face.

"Dude, was that necessary?" Marshall exclaimed. He wiped the milk off his face.

"Yeah." Marceline said simply, shrugging. "You earned it."

"Well, so far you owe me milk, and a towel."

"Nope. That's the price for not taking me to the Nightosphere."

Having reached a stalemate, Marshall Lee and Marceline just glared at eachother for a few minutes.

"She's not going to give up..." Marshall thought.

"He's so stubborn!" Marceline though.

"You need that milk if you want to get to the Nightosphere." Marshall stated.

"Mhmm. And if you don't take me to the Nightosphere, you get to come back to Ooo and see my father and royally apologize for being an asshole."

Marshall sighed. "C'mon babe, can't we just get along?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

Marshall smirked. He then flew over to the closet and grabbed a large hat similar to Marcelines, but more cowboy-guyish. "Okay, well let's go out. Maybe get some milk or something."

"Marceline smiled for the first time in his presence other than laughing at his bat form. "Yeah."

They flew out of the cave, flying towards the Candy Kingdom. "This is the closest place to get it, so..."

"Yeah, that's cool." Marceline shrugged. She didn't mind Prince Gumball or his candy citizens too much so far. When Marceline landed and was about to start walking, Marshall pulled her behind a tree.

"Hold up!"

"What?"

"We have to sneak..." Marshall said, lowering his tone.

"...Why?"

"Uh... Let's just say Prince Gumball sorta banned me from the kingdom..."

"Marceline snickered. "Hahaha, okay. Why don't we just turn invisible or something?"

"Oh. Yeah." Marshall said, blinking. He had never considered that. He mentally slapped himself, all the times struggling not to get shoved out by guards, he never even CONSIDERED that...

Marceline turned invisible, Marshall following suit. He visiblized breifly again to tell her where she was going, "Look for a store that says 'groceries'. It's a very creative title, believe me."

They flew onto the city streets, avoiding bumping into citizens. They slipped into a store on the corner. Marshall turned visible again. Marceline followed suit, following him as he picked up 2 cartons of milk, and various red foods including strawberries and apples. They quickly rished to the casheir when Marceline noticed a guard outside the window.

"Marshall!" she whispered. "Go invisible!"

"Huh?"

Marceline turned invisible just as a guard walked in. Marshall saw him and quickly changed as well. He slowly put money on the counter, leaving quickly with Marceline. They rushed out of the kingdom, stopping at a forest on the outskirts. Both returned visible. Marceline smirked.

"See, dude. You NEED me."

"...Whatever."

Marceline smirked. "Well c'mon. My dad said I had to get this to the Nightosphere as soon as possible, so..." Marceline referenced the box in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah..."

Marshall Lee and Marceline floated silently through the forest. They didn't feel the need to talk about anything, both left to their own thoughts until Marshall noticed something familiar. Or more specifically, someone.

"Hey look, it's Prince Gumball!" Marceline said. Marshal shushed her.

"And Fionna."

"Uh huh, so what does that mean?"

She didn't get an answer as Marshall floated up into the treetops. He floated closer to their location. Marceline followed, curiously. Marshall and her watched as Prince Gumball and Fionna sat underneath a tree, chatting. Their voices semmed to fade out, as the two started to whisper and lean closer to each other...

"WHOA! Hold up!" Marshall was unable to contain himself as he flew out of the tree.

"MARSHALL LEE!" The two said in unison, blushing.

"Dude, is this necessary?" Marceline stated, floating after him.

"Marceline?" Prince Gumball exclaimed.

"WHAT THE MATH DUDE!" Fionna exclaimed. She tried to throw a punch at Marshall, who dodged it and bumped into Marceline.

"Yeah, we're going now." Marceline tugged on Marshall's arm and pulled him away from Fionna and Gumball, in the direction of his house. They floated in silence, Marceline towing Marshall who just had a sulky expression. When they reached their destonation Marceline turned to face him.

"Okay bro, what was that?"

"..."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"..."

"Well okay. I'm going to go eat some strawberries." Marceline put the box down and took the groceries from Marshall. She then began to float off towards the kitchen.

"Let's go."

"What?" Marceline spun around again.

"We're going to the Nightosphere."

_**A/N: Like oh my glob guys! DRAMA BOMB! **_

**But seriously. I didn't know this story would have... followers. Also, I'm going to try and slowy develope a relationship between our two lovely vampires, and shove in some 'bonding' time... LOL. **

**Anyways, yeah. Whatever. You don't really care anyways, right? **


	3. Now dear, that's confidential

Marceline just stared at Marshall, holding the groceries. They floated there in silence, Marshall looking at the floor, and Marceline looking at him.

"Marshall-"

"Go get the stuff, y'know. To open the portal."

"Dude, if this is about that girl, or that guy, or both-"

"Are we going or not?"

"Okay." Marceline was about to put up her hands but realized she was carrying groceries. She floated off into the kitchen and put all the perishable food in the fridge, keeping one carton of milk out and grabbing the chalk from the drawer next to the fridge. She drifted back over to Marshall and handd him the supplies.

"You ready?"

"Well duh, Marshal." Marceline picked up the box.

Marshall smirked. He drew a phil face on the wall, facing the opposite direction Marceline drew it and splashed milk on it. A crack began forming in the wall, opening a portal to one of the most horrifying displays of demons and lines and torture known as the Nightosphere. Marceline was outraged.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

Marshall burst out laughing. Marceline glared daggers at him.

"My dad made me come all the way here to see YOU, just to draw a picture facing the opposite direction? UGH!"

Mashall eventually calmed down. "Hahaha... are we going or not?"

Marceline grumbled. "Yeah, yeah. Let's go."

Marshall led the way into the portal, Marceline grumbling as she floated after him. The heat and intensity of the Nightosphere didn't phase them, and all the screaming and horror was like nothing. Marshall led Marceline into a deserted ally-like crevice, floating casually with her. He decided to strike up conversation.

"So, you have a boyfriend?"

Marceline rolled her eyes. "What does it matter?"

"Oh nothing~" Marshal smirked. "Just figured I'd get to know you better. Do you?"

Marceline smiled and chuckled. "No. And based upon what I've seen, you don't have one either."

Marshall 'pfft' and rolled his eyes. "Nope. I'm riding solo~"

"Did you really just reference that?"

"You know it?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Awesome."

There was an awkward silence between the two, with Marshall Lee left with a smirk plastered on his face and Marceline a reminicent look. After a few minutes, Marceline turned to him. "How old are you, exactly?"

"1003."

"No way." Marceline stated in disbelief. "That's impossible..."

"What do you mean? How old are you?"

"1003..."

"No way man," Marshall stated. "You can't be..."

Marceline and Marshall both looked at eachother. "High-five for being awesome."

"Hahahaha!" Marceline laughed as she gave him a high-five. She was about to say something when a large monster flew over the wall. She and Marshall shouted in surprise.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" It boomed in a rather feminine voice. It was hideous, a large round face with various tentacles and holding pockts near its neck containing what looked like people. It looked at Marceline, eyes boring into hers. It's mouth opened sideways as it spoke. "WHO ARE YOU!?"

"MOM!" Marshall shouted.

The thing ignored him, instead grabbing Marceline, causing her to drop the box. Marshall retrieved and flew up in front of it's face.

"MOM, put her down she's-"

The thing released Marceline, causing her to drop several feet. Had Marceline not been a vampire she would have plummeted to the ground. Marshall flew down towards the ground with Marceline handing her the box. The thing reformed itself into a figure similar to Hunson Abadeer, only a bit shorter. She was wearing a basic black business suit, complete with a pencil skirt, and she had an exaggerated widows peak on her hairline and wore her midnight black hair in a typical bun.

"OOH! Marshall is this your new girlfriend?" She said cheerily.

"Uh-"

"I like this one. She actually has hair." The woman ran her fingers through Marceline's long dark hair. "It's soft too."

"Ehehehe..." Marceline stood awkwardly, a light blush on her face as she was slightly embarrassed.

"Mom, please..."

"Um, are you Hunsine?" Marceline asked when Marshall's mom was done with her hair.

"Yes, of course!"

"Oh, my dad sent me to give this to you..." Marceline held out the box.

"Ohh, Hunson Abadeer I'm assuming?"

"Yeah..."

"Oh then you must be Marceline! Come, let's deal with this in private." Hunsine grabbed Marceline's arm and rushed off with her, leaving Marshall behind to sigh. He floated after them. Hunsine rushed into her living area with Marceline. She stopped in the center of the room. "Oh, I'm SO happy to finally meet you Marceline!" she mused, clasping her hands together.

"Really?"

"Yeah, your father told me so much about you." Hunsine smiled. "So, what's this?"

Marceline handed Hunsine the box. She almost flipped when she saw Hunsine open it with minimal effort, lifting off the top like a regular box. She smirked as she pulled out a long roll of paper.

"How'd you open that so easily?" Marceline questioned.

"Nightosphere seal, hon."

"Oh." Marceline looked at Marshall as he floated into the room. She saw him perk up when he noticed the box was open. He and Marceline floated towards Hunsine to try and read the paper over her shoulder.

"So, what's it say?" Marshal asked.

"Now dear, that's confidential." Hunsine said, pulling the paper away from both the vampires. "Wait here a minute."

Marshall and Marceline looked irritated as the watched Hunsine leave the room, her high heels clicking with every step. Marceline sighed with aggravation. "I wanna know what it says..."

"Me too." Marshall scowled. "I mean, it has to be important right?"

"Yeah. If it's from my dad." Marceline floated upside down in front of his face. She pulled her base over her shoulder and began to play aimlessly. She then began to strum a familair melody and started singing. "You shouted out, but I can't hear a word you say..."

"Dude, that is so 21st century! Sing something else." Marshal critisized.

Marceline scowled and played a different melody. "When you're gone, I'm afraid, when you're here, I won't stray, but please, don't leave me, behind~"*

"Try something less depressing." Marshall stated. "Also, why are you playing upside down?"

Marceline huffed, rolling over. She put her base back behind her back. "How about I don't play at all?"

"No!" Marshall objected. "You got skill bro."

Marceline rolled her eyes in aggravation. "Then why won't you let me play?"

"Play something original."

"..." Marceline looked away. She thought for a moment before she pulled her base out again and strummed a tune. "Ladadadada, I'm gonna bury you in the ground~ Ladadadada, I'm gonna bury you with my sound~"

Marshall smirked. She continued playing the next verse. "I'm gonna drink the red, from you're pretty pink face~"

"Whoa girl," Marshall said.

Marceline strummed several more chords before singing the chorus. "Sorry I don't treat you like your perfect, is that what you want me to do~?"

Marshall watched as she continued the song. He loved her voice, and was about to comment when his mom walked in.

"OOH, a bass player!" She exclaimed. "Just like Marshall!"

Marshall gave her a look that said, 'seriously', but Marceline just smiled and stopped playing. She landed on the ground and watched as Hunsine sealed the box with what looked like glue, that faded almost instantly. She examined the tube and saw it read "NIGHTOSPHERE SEAL"

"Alright dear," Hunsine handed the box to Marceline. "Take this back to your father."

Marceline looked dumbfounded, and a bit angry. "What?"

"Marshall, you should go too." Hunsine ignored Marceline's reaction. "You need to get out of the house."

A portal opened as Hunsine waived Marshall and Marceline off. They floated out in silence until they reached his house. Once the portal closed Marceline broke out in outrage.

"WHAT THE GLOB, MAN!"

"Hmm?" Marshall raised a brow, almost nonchalant.

"I HAVE TO GO BACK AND SEE MY DAD! UGH!"

"hahahahaha~" Marshall laughed.

"And you're coming too!"

"What? Who's idea was this?" Marshall exclaimed.

"Mine." Marceline snapped. "And your mom's."

Marshall groaned. "What's so great about Ooo?"

Marceline smirked. "Lot's of stuff, man."

XXX

***LOL, I made that up bro. Don't ask. **

**A/N: Okaaaaaay, I think this was updated faster than the last one... YAY FOR IRREGULAR UPDATE SCHEDULES! Seriously, it's hard to update regularily when you are trying to pack for a vacation. SPEAKING OF... I'm flying to another province on the 28th (Where? 'Now dear, that's confidential.' XD) I will be taking my laptop, but I don't know if all the places I visit have internet, like WiFi, that I can connect to. Hopefully they do... I'd hate to keep you waiting for a half a month... I should have Wifi for at least half the month... Yeah. Anyways, I will return home on August 6th or 7th or whatever... (Who cares?) And since I don't do stuff other than month-long vacations in summer, updates will be more regular then. **


	4. Fryday

Marceline didn't understand why Marshall was so... well he just didn't want to do anything her way. He'd complained repeadly about how Prince Gumball and her actually had woken him up, thus disturbing his sleep schedule and costing him hours of precious 'beauty sleep". He had added that it was almost worth it because he was with a hot girl, but Marceline brushed that off. He insisted they sleep on it, and wait a couple days to get it done. While that was all fine and dandy, Marceline had no where to sleep. If that couch was anything like hers, it would be way to uncomfortable and nearly rock-hard, conditions even the vampire queen couldn't stand. She wasn't as stuck up as Bonnibel, but she would certainly prefer something softer. And she knew that the softest place was the bed of Marshall Lee, but she would not stoop that low. They had bickered repeatedly on the subject. Marceline just wanted everything done and over. Being a messenger girl was frustrating. She just preferred to jam it out on her bass axe, and chill. But, now that she thought about it...

Having someone to chill with isn't half bad.

"C'mon Marceline." Marshall said stubbornly. "Why can't we just hang out for a bit? I'm tired."

Marceline was actually quite tired herself. She didn't stay up during the day often, and she wanted to head back to Ooo mainly so she could go back to her place and crash. But, she just wanted to stop arguing. "Okay, fine dude. We can chill."

Marshall smiled. "I knew you'd come around. Wanna play a song together?"

"Um..." Marceline looked to the side. She was dying to play her bass so she agreed. "Alright. Let's see what you got."

Marshall smirked. "Follow my lead."

"Pfft."

Marshall began strumming some notes fluently. Marceline played notes that were complimentary to his. She looked up at him and he started singing.

"Oh Marceline, why are you so mean to me?"

"Silly Marshall." Marceline sang back. "You know that I have places to be."

"Oh Marceline, how does my mom know your dad?"

"I don't know man, that's pretty complicated~"

They both statred singing together, Marshall watching Marceline. "Ladadadada, ladadadadada~"

Marceline was actually enjoying singing with Marshall. They would just say whatever comes to mind, like having a conversation through song. Nothing could ruin their epic jam session but one thing-

An interruption.

ESPECIALLY one with an emotional aftermath.

"MARSHALL LEE!" A girl screamed, banging furiously on his door.

Marceline frowned as they stopped playing and Marshall flew past her. He opened the door to reveal a girl Marceline recognized as 'Fionna' from earlier. "'Sup Fi?" he said casually.

"MARSHALL! YOU TOTALLY GRONKED UP MY DATE WITH GUMBALL YOU... YOU... BUTT!" She shouted, her fists clenched and looking overall quite upset. Marshall looked quite bothered when he answered.

"So what? Just go on another one."

"That's not how it works!" Fionna exclaimed. She then looked Marshall in the eyes. "You did that on PURPOSE, didn't you!"

Marshall refused to make eye contact with the young adventuress. In truth, he didn't entirely do it on purpose. Marceline could just feel the electrifying tension and knew something bad was going to happen. She floated up next to Marshall just as he was about to get punched in the face. She blocked Fionna's punch with her hand.

"Whoa, hold up," Marceline said, slightly alarmed.

"Rrrrrrrgh..." Fionna grumbled.

"Listen girlie, obviously Mr. Pink wants to hook up with you if he was going to kiss you. Just leave Marshall alone."

"What do you have to do with this!?" Fionna shot.

"Uh, I was there. Remember?"

The girls stood, glaring at eachother. Marceline had a height advantage on Fionna, which was always a bonus for intimidation. Marceline grew impatient.

"Marshall's leaving town with me anyway, so can you just leave!" She shut the door on Fionna, not to concerned if she was going to kick it down or not. She dragged Marshall into the kitchen and forced him in front of her.

"Glob it, Marshall! What was that!"

"..."

"Marshall."

"..."

"Marshall?"

"..."

"For the love of glob, answer me!"

Marceline could sense Marshall Lee closing himself off from her. He was shutting down, and she knew she had to cheer him up or this entire mission would prove to be quite difficult.

"Marshall Lee, let's just go." She attempted to drag him to the door but he resisted. "I'll buy you fries?"

"Marceline,"

"...Yeah?"

"Let's go get some FRIES!" He threw his hands up in excitement, his expression and mood drastically changed. Marceline found him more mangeable in this demeanor. She and Marshall rushed out the door eagerly and reached the edge of the cave when they noticed the bright light. They stopped short and ended their suicide mission.

"SUIT UP!" Marceline commanded. Marshall gave her a nod and they rushed back to his house.

"AUTOBOTS..." Marshall paused, for dramatic effect. "ROLL OUT!"

This time, Marshall had on a long grey cloak with an oversized hood. He and Marceline floated eagerly toward the fry shop, Marshall leading the way. They flew around the edge of the Candy Kingdom and came to a point where the grasslands, dark forest, and Candy Kingdom all met. There stood a bright 50's style restaurant bearing the name 'Fryday*'.

Marshall and Marceline exchanged glances. They shared a nod and Marshall busted through the doors of the fry shop. "DRAMATIC ENTRANCE!" he pulled off his cloak over-dramatically as Marceline came in playing a riff on her axe base. They rushed over to the counter.

"Gimmie some fries yo!" Marceline shouted. The terrified cashier nodded shakily.

"What kind?"

"Dude, fries and ketchup! Nothing special."

The clerk punched in their order and rushed off in fear of being attacked by particularily Marceline, no one knew her here, but they knew Marshall the infamous bassist. Customers stared on with expressions of either terror or shock. Marceline and Marshall burst out laughing. They exchanged a fist bump.

"That, was awesome." Marshall said, happy to find someone to mess around with like that.

"Heck yeah!" Marceline was more cheerful around Marshall now, as she was starting to see more eye-to-eye with him.

After a few minutes, the casheir returned with their fries. All was fine and dandy until the vampire duo noticed something way below acceptable.

"WHAT IS THIS?" Marceline hissed aggressively.

"W-we're out of ketchup." The clerk squeaked. "I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T DRINK MY BLOOD!" he cringed.

"Dude, we eat shades of red." Marshall stated, glaring hatefully at the small splotch of ketchup in the middle of the fries, which only was enough for really one.

"Kethcup at home?" Marceline asked.

"Ketchup at home." Marshall flung some cash at the dude (short one cent) and put on his cloak dramatically.

"Dude," Marceline looked at the fries, then the cashier. "Not cool, man."

And with that, they left the building.

XXXXX

_**A/N: Well, I think my schedule can start having some form of order now. I also needed to think about this story a bit, I think I know where this is going to go now. (Planning, planning, planning...) **_

_***Fryday=Made up fry shop. Any relation to existing people,/places/things are completely coincedental. **_

_**Marcelee bonding. With fries. Problems? Get out. **_

_**Guten Tag~!**_


End file.
